


What Are You Asking?

by Fiona12690



Series: Immortality's Price [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, Immortal!Ianto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The night catches up with Ianto and Jack finally opens his eyes. <b>Janto, Missing Scene/AU for Something Borrowed. Maybe, a Sequel for "The Kiss of Life." as well.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Asking?

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hello again! I didn't intend for this One-shot to be a Part 2 for "The Kiss of Life." It can be, but it also doesn't have to be. If you want it to be a sequel you just have to remember this, Jack doesn't know that Ianto is Immortal. If you just want it to be a Missing Scene/AU for SB, it'll be just that.

" That's what I love about Torchwood." Ianto commented sarcastically. " By day chasing the scum of the universe. Come midnight you're the wedding fairy."

He walked swiftly out of the room. There was no way he was going to carry those people to their rooms without some kind of trolly. He was almost at the front desk when he was grabbed around his middle from behind. Before he could elbow whoever had a hold of him, put distance between the other and himself and pull his weapon. A soft kiss was placed on the pulse point on his neck.

He soon realized he had been followed when he smelled Jack's pheromones surrounding him. The immortal was using their secret code of well placed kisses to find out if he was alright, but why use that one in public?

" Jack?" In response the arms around his middle pulled him closer, tighter. He relaxed into them, against Jack's chest and let the wonderful, but hectic day be forgotten for a few moments.

" I saw your face tonight." Jack whispered in his ear. He made to interrupt his lover, but he was spun around so that they were now looking into each others eyes. It was so easy to get lost in the mixed emotions that he found in Jack's eyes, the ones that were usually hidden. " I saw it when you'd brought Gwen's dress back to the Hub to show it off."

" I don't understand?" He replied truly confused.

" Do you dream about getting married? About having someone to love and be with for the rest of your life?" Jack asked curiously, but Ianto had a feeling Jack was hiding something. " To have someone next to you as you sleep. Someone to take care of you and you of them."

He took Jack's face to his hand and caressed his lovers cheek. " Why are you asking me these things, Jack?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto's forehead. " Because you were happy, truly happy and..."

Ianto stopped him in his tracks. " And none of that will ever happen for me." He tried to smile at the man in front of him, but to Jack it looked more like a grimace. " Now then sir, work to do. These people won't get to their rooms themselves."

He pulled himself away from Jack, managed to turn around and walk a few steps away before he heard Jack's voice calling out to him again.

" What if it could?"

Ianto turned quickly as if the man had just screamed there was a neon pink weevil in the room.

" Pardon?"

" What if you could have all of those things I listed? A home with someone to come home to. Someone to take care of and them of you. Someone who sleeps next to you every night and wakes up next to you every morning." He watched as Jack slowly walked over to him. " Someone to spend the rest of your life with."

" I couldn't, not with Torch..." Jack pulled Ianto into a hard, passionate kiss to quiet him. But it was taken as a warning once Jack pulled back and Ianto saw the look on his face.

" Forget about Torchwood for a moment, would you?" Jack demanded.

He was trying to understand. " What are you asking me, Jack?"

Jack chuckled, " Always confused when you're sleepy, Ianto Jones. I am asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. I'm asking you to go to sleep with me and wake up next to me every morning. I'm asking you if you'll let me take care of you as you already do for me. I am asking you if you'll leave Torchwood with me, our memories intact. And finally I am asking if you will marry me, Ianto."

Ianto couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe as Jack pulled a dark red velvet ring box from one of the many pockets in his greatcoat and opened it. Inside were two beautiful, but familiar titanium made infinity bands. These were the same rings he had caught Jack glancing at one night before he had left with the Doctor.

" Ianto?"

A tear slid down his cheek, he looked away from the rings and up at Jack. He nodded.

" Yes?"

" Yes." Ianto stated firmly and he found himself being pulled into Jack's strong arms. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder, his lips close to Jack's right ear, he whispered. " Though I have a feeling we'll be together for a very long time."

**END**


End file.
